


Некоторые вещи

by WTF YutoYama 2021 (YutoYama)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YutoYama/pseuds/WTF%20YutoYama%202021
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Некоторые вещи

[ ](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2021/02/14388c9ce9e5e0318bb574955291a89e.jpg)


End file.
